enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Classic
Classic (クラシック, Kurashikku) is chapter 24 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary Sumio tries to recall the Password No. 6 note with Hiina and Sudō. He opens the sealed double doors with a "No Admittance" sign hung across to step into the walkway into the old school building. Inside, Hiina feels the quietness of the old school building and feels spooked. Sumio finds the atmosphere odd too, as it is past 5:00am already. In his mind, he recalls the problem's title as The Old School Building's Ghost Story, but is nervous over nothing going on so far. Bluntly, Sudō tells the two to leave if they are scared. Sumio is aghast at his behavior while Hiina points out a floor plan of the old school building. Troubled at the size of the building, he attempts to call Kei to see if she can tell them of any stories related to the building. Checking his cell phone's call history, Sumio finds her number withheld and realizes that since she was the one calling him it'd be normal. Suddenly, Kei's phone rings and she picks it up. It's a call from Sumio. Sumio is amazed that he can still call Kei any time he wants even though he has no signal and her number is withheld. As soon as Sumio mentions being inside the old school building to Kei, she immediately reminds him of the infamous "Unleaveable Room" within. She explains how the room has no exit and only a stairwell supposedly leading down into a basement maze that nobody can escape from, left to go insane with fear and die. She explains that she hasn't confirmed this rumor even though she snuck inside the old school building several times because she claims the rumor is actually quite new. Suddenly, down a dark end of the hallway from Sumio and the other two, a door creaks. Kei then starts to break up and lose connection with Sumio. Sudō, now under the rumor's belief and determined to get the password, leads the others to go find this room. He is irritated with ǝnígmǝ messing around with them. It is revealed that 18-year-old Sudō had been angered since the beginning of this e-test, the fact that ǝnígmǝ is controlling him, that he has to obey him, and the fact that ǝnígmǝ desired something in him he didn't even have, a Talent. Apparently, Sudō doesn't even know what his talent is, no matter how hard he remembered. He also didn't expect having to use it in such a case as this one. He feels irrationality from ǝnígmǝ as much as he hated that word, but started feel a strange sense of hope as his Reward is something he thought would be impossible to get. With this in mind, he makes a promise to meet ǝnígmǝ. Hiina and Sumio think of checking all the the classrooms, but Sudō feels something behind his neck with his hand. His fingers then become covered in blood. As much as he is unaware of what it is, his Talent is revealed to change their future, with this being an indication of what it is so far. Over a broken PA system besides Sumio, the Mr. Takahashi announcement is broadcasted, but with two overlapping voices. Down the hallway, a Shadow with two pairs of hands approaches the three. Hiina tries to open the nearest classroom door, but the door is locked. Sudō tells everyone to run. Immediately, Sumio regrets not bringing Moto around to save them. The three decide to try the other classroom doors on the second floor upon seeing a stairwell. Unfortunately, those doors are locked too and the three reach a dead end. Sensing the hallways are different from the map, Hiina uses her Third Hand to feel the dead end wall for anything. She finds a change of color somewhere in the wall. Hiina thinks this may be a new wall added to seal up the room they were looking for on the other side. Feeling pain around his back and facing the Shadows, Sudō makes a vow not to die until he meets ǝnígmǝ. Suddenly, the dead end wall cracks and collapses to reveal a classroom door, one that opens. The three run into the classroom just in time for Sumio to close it on the Shadows with their hands against the door's window. Sumio breathes a sigh of relief as the three of them are safe again. Feeling the wall around the classroom door, Hiina believes the room they are in must have been sealed recently. Finally, Sumio spots a staircase leading down to the rumored dark basement, as ǝnígmǝ, over a PA system above its entrance, welcomes the three into the "Unleaveable Room" where Password No. 6 can be found. Characters in order of appearance #Sumio Haiba #Hiina Kujōin #Takemaru Sudō #Kei Sūki #ǝnígmǝ (Kirio Imizuka, flashback) #Aru Mizusawa (flashback) #Moto Hasekura (flashback) #Shigeru Kurumiya (flashback) #Jirō Matsurigi (flashback) #Ryō Kurisu (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters